


Tea, coffee or me

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Cute fluffy AU, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: Alastor has a bad day and Anthony, a waitress cheers him up
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Tea, coffee or me

A sigh escaped pale caramel lips, why did he even pick this diner? In all honesty he doesn’t know, his smile threatens to crumble, his long elegant fingers with pitch black nails kept clicking against the keys on the keyboard on his laptop which he hated but his drunken friend had insisted on the expensive piece of technology, so he had no choice but to use it. A straight large black coffee by his side, that reminded him of when his mama used to make it, sitting by the bayou in his home town New Orleans. His mother never understood how he could just drink it black, she even made a disgusted face that still brings him joy to this very day.

Delicate curls drop themselves in his chocolate orbs that were on the brisk of being blood red. A swift ivory coffee pigmented hand swiped at the bouncing curls and stopped typing to just tie his hair up and get the frustration and heartache over with, now so he didn’t’ want to throw a table at the poor waitresses.

Speaking of, Alastor looked around not seeing many faces of patrons and or waitresses. Which was bizarre on Sunday morning; must’ve be a unfortunate situation.

“Hey’a suga’” a thick Brooklyn accent broke Alastor out of his thoughts and he decided to stare at the gentleman who broke him out of his trance. The young man, in his early 20s, unlike Alastor who’s almost 28; the young man was bleached platinum blonde hair that ended its lovely pale color at his roots, the onyx color popping out of the flaxen locks. His emerald green orbs shone with elegance like the very same jewel that his eye color was resembling, his tan eyelids painted in a baby pink eyeshadow.

Long onyx eyelashes fluttered covering flawless grass green eyes as the fluffy tipped pen clicked a few times. He was clearly dresses like a waitress and Alastor roamed around his figure for something until his eyes landed on it; his name tag; it was decorated in pastel gothic- like stickers but it read: Anthony.

“hello my effeminate’ fellow’” Alastor cringed at his Cajun accent that he obtained and always failed to leave him. It’s not like he was embarrassed of his roots, quite the opposite, Alastor loved to remind everyone within a 5-foot radius. It was just how thick and heavy it was that bothered him as he would love to be on the radio one day, and sometime accents like his aren’t really appreciated. But Alastor brought his attention back to Anthony and the stripped waitress dress that reached his knees and flared out like a bloomed rose; that he wore with fishnet gloves and stockings with his dirty apron wrapped around his slim waist.

“Ya want some more coffee suga’” milky white, almond shaped fingernails tapped against his hip which his hand was propped on. Alastor looked towards the male and silently nodded his head to which the other turned and Alastor could hear his heels clicking from a mile away due to the emptiness of the diner.

The cup that Alastor drained was soon filled by the younger boy with a smile on glossed lips,

“Ya seem down despite that creepy smile.” Alastor’s eyes shot towards the male and looked towards Anthony who set the coffee pot down on the table and then plopped himself on the other side of the table and leaned over,

“Ya don’t mind if I spend my break with ya’” his happiness really brought out the accent of the more feminine male. Alastor chuckled and closed his laptop, he was going to find this interaction interesting.

“Not at all Cheri” Alastor rose a fine eyebrow as the taller male put another cup on the table and poured himself a glass; followed by fishing out a flask like bottle that read, Fireball and dumping a quarter cup of its contents into the cup he had gotten for himself to join Alastor.

“Good thing I took my break now. The shit show just started” Anthony was referring to the morning breakfast rush and the 2 waitresses were scrambling round trying to pour coffee and scribbling down orders. Anthony just chuckled as he sipped on his fireball laced coffee as the two just tripped and stumbled over each other, Alastor couldn’t help chuckling as well. His mood lifting as the Italian man rambled on about his life in Italy before he moved to New York with his family.

As Anthony rambled, Alastor smiled genuinely, this man made his shitty day better and wondered if he’d be interested in attending dinner with him.


End file.
